The end of the year at Springfield Junior High
by Mr. C.J.O
Summary: This is my first Simpsons fanfic. It is set on June 16-17, 1994, the day before Bart and Lisa are to graduate from middle school. It's pretty violent at times but it has a happy ending. Contains some strong violence and brief mild language.


**The day before graduation at Springfield Junior High**

**Part 1**

Thursday June 16, 1994: It was the second-to-last day of classes at Springfield Junior High School. The end-of-year exams were over, and the graduation ceremony was to take place the next day. None were more up to it than 14-year-old Bart Simpson and his sister 12-year-old Lisa Simpson, of course both for different reasons, he was excited because school was finally over for the summer, and she was excited about both being the school valedictorian (concidentally, also being the youngest valedictorian in the school's history, with this occuring because she had skipped both the 4th and 7th grades) and making the transition to high school. But that day, their excitement would turn to horror when one of the other students suddenly snapped and went on the attack.

The day started out like another morning. The two of them got out of bed and got ready for school, same as always. The bus came at its normal time, around 8:15 a.m. They got on and sat in their usual seats. It got to the school at around 8:30 a.m. School didn't start for another half hour, so Bart and Lisa went to the gymnasium where several other students were gathering, doing the usual business of signing yearbooks and preparing to say good-byes to one another. What none of them knew was that one girl at the far end of the gymnasium was clearly upset about something. Even worse was the fact that this girl solved nearly all of her problems with violence, and she was armed with a pair of metal crutches, apparently having gotten hurt recently. Not knowing of the danger soon to enter, Lisa, wanting to see if she needed help, walked toward her. When she got there, Lisa said hello to her and she rather grudingly said hello to her as well. She asked her "Do you need any help?" She said "No, I don't need any help, thank you" She then asked "Are you sure you don't need any help?" and the girl annoyingly responded "Yes, I am sure". Then Lisa said "Well, okay, anyway have a good day" and she said "Thanks, same to you". She started to walk away when all of a sudden she saw one of Bart's friends, who coincidentally was the school's finest athletic scholar, and she gazed at him for a few seconds. Then the girl suddenly realized that Lisa was gazing at her boyfriend, and in her own mind effectively dared to cross her path, and that greatly enraged her, so she began to advance towards her with one of her crutches raised up high. Bart, who had just taken the time to look around saw what was about to happen, He said to himself, "Oh, damn it to hell!", realizing that his sister was in trouble, and ran over to try to stop the chain reaction that was unfolding. He shouted "Look out, Sis!", but she didn't hear him. He shouted again, and this time she heard him, but by the time this happened, it was too late for her to have much of a chance of defending herself.

The crutch hit her in her left arm with devastating force and she let out a scream and collapsed on the floor. Bart could only watch in horror as the girl grabbed Lisa and punched her not once, not twice, but four times. Then Lisa kicked her in the abdomen in self defense and pushed her down. Bart ran over to her and asked "Sis, are you all right". To that she responded with a simple yes. Just then the girl pushed Bart away and slammed Lisa's arm two or three times. Then two members of the school boxing team rammed into her and tried to get her away from Lisa, but she swung her crutch at them, nearly hitting them but they both swerved out of the way just in time. Then she whacked Lisa's arm three more times and then she started to walk away, but when she noticed that Lisa was trying to get away, she turned around and slammed the crutch into her right leg four times and only then did she stop. Suddenly Bart and the two boys tackled her to the ground and wrestled away the crutches. Then, everyone nearby, about 60 people, rushed over to see what had happened. While the two other boys were restraining the attacker, Bart ran over to Lisa and asked her "Sis, are you okay?" She was groaning in pain and trying with all her might not to cry, however he could see the tears starting to fill her eyes. Just then, the principal walked in, saw what was going on, and asked "What the hell happened in here." Bart pointed to the girl and responded, "That girl just went crazy on my sister for no damn reason". Then he asked Bart, "Did you try to stop it." Bart said, "Yes, of course we tried to stop her, but she kept coming back again and again." To that, he responded with "Well, then get your sister to the clinic right now!" Then he walked out of the gym. Bart then helped Lisa up, but then she fell back down onto the floor. He pulled her up again, and saw the tears rolling down her face. They started walking to the clinic, with Lisa limping a bit and having some blood on her face. Bart pulled out a piece of paper and wiped the blood from her face. She was to say the least in really rough shape, having a black eye and bloody nose, with her arm probably being broken, and her leg also being possibly close to being broken. And incredibly, the worst case scenario would be very short in arriving.

Suddenly, someone shouted "Oh my God! Look out, here she comes again!". Bart and Lisa turned around to see that the girl who had attacked Lisa was somehow sprinting after them. Bart said to himself, "Does this girl ever quit?", then threw himself in front of Lisa to shield her, and grabbed one end of the crutch and tried with all the strength he had to pull it away. As the girl was trying to hang on to her crutch, she kicked Bart in the abdomen four or five times, but he still would not let go, so she kicked as hard as she could one last time, and that kick left him momentarily stunned. All the kids in the hall watched in horror as she grabbed her crutch and charged at Lisa and slammed the crutch into her leg three more times, and then she grabbed her and shouted "This will teach you to mess with me!" Then she gripped Lisa's hurt arm and she spun her around a couple times and threw her at the trophy case, breaking the glass in the process. She then dropped her on the floor and savagely slammed the crutch into her arm three more times. All of a sudden and without warning, Bart's pent-up anger exploded to the surface and in rage, he charged at the girl. By the time she saw him, it was too late for her to have any chance of defending herself. He threw himself at her full force, grabbed her hair and spun her around violently about four or five times. Then he pinned her to the wall, and he said, "You ever hear of the old saying, what goes around comes around? Well, regardless, it will definitely apply to you right now!", then he proceeded to punch her in the face about six times, then he threw her down to the floor, and to top it off, he kicked her in her abdomen, causing everyone to gasp in shock, and that knocked her unconscious for a few seconds. When she came to, Bart yelled at her, "You listen and you listen good, if you ever attack my sister again, I'll make your the rest of your life a living hell! You got that?" The girl finally having met her match said "Yeah, yeah, all right, I get it!" Then she got up and finally walked away, not taking the crutches with her, but rather leaving them on the floor.

Everyone in the hallway, about 40 or so people, just stood there, silent and in shock, for a moment. Then they all ran over to see what had happened. When they got there, they were horrified by the severity of what had happened. Meanwhile, Bart literally had to push his way through the crowd to get to Lisa. She was sprawled on the floor, clutching her bleeding arm and crying in pain. Just then, the school doctor came out and saw everyone in the hallway and asked what was happening. Bart, his voice sounding rather panicky, responded, "Oh, Thank God, you have to help my sister, she's just been attacked, and she's really hurt bad". She asked him "Are you sure?" To that he said "Yes, I am sure that she's been hurt", Then she turned to Lisa and said to her, "Come on, let's get you into the office". Lisa tried to get up herself but she immediately fell over, as another spasm of pain had hit her. Bart gently set her down again and told her, "All right, obviously you're hurt too badly to walk, so I guess there's only one thing for us to do." He then carefully lifted her up and literally carried her himself into the office. Bart set Lisa down onto one of the beds and said to her, "Don't worry, sis, you're safe in here". Then Lisa, her voice quavering, asked "But what if that girl comes to and finds us again?" To that Bart firmly replied, "If she thinks she's going to attack you again, oh-ho, she is sorely mistaken. If she even comes within 20 yards of you, I'm gonna kick her ass straight into oblivion". Lisa tried to laugh, but then yet another spasm of pain hit her and she started to cry again. Just then, the two boys who had tried to help earlier came running in. Bart asked them, "Did you guys hear anything yet about what'll happen?". One of them said "They've already called the hospital and an ambulance should be here any second". Then Lisa lifted her head and asked, "But what about our parents, do they know about what happened?". The other boy answered, "They're calling them right now." Just a few seconds later, another kid ran in and said "Good news, the ambulance just pulled up to the front door". To that Bart let out a sigh of relief and replied, "Oh, Thank God. Come on Lisa, I'll bring you to the ambulance". He then lifted her up again and carried her out the school door and into the ambulance. He then closed the double doors in the back and the ambulance rushed away to Springfield General Hospital.

**Part 2**

Meanwhile, back at 742 Evergreen Terrace, which was otherwise known simply as the "Simpson House", the morning at first was playing out just like every other morning. Homer was taking his day off and was lounging on the couch reading the paper, and Marge just like every day was busy with the cooking and the cleaning. Meanwhile, the two youngest Simpson kids, five-year-old Maggie and three-year-old Harry were watching cartoons. It was just an average morning, until the telephone rang. Marge shouted, "Homer, can you get the phone please, my hands are full". Homer grumpily replied, "All right, Marge, I'll answer the phone, just quit lecturing me!" He then picked up the phone and said "Simpson Residence, Homer speaking, who may I ask is calling?" Of course, the principal of Springfield Junior High who was on the other end, answered back, "Hello, Mr. Simpson, this is Principal Abermore of Springfield Junior High." "Oh, it is?", was his response. Then, Marge asked, "Who is that?" To that Homer replied "Some person from the school." To that, she answered, "Let me handle this". He replied "Be my guest", handing her the phone and going back to reading the paper. Then she said "Yes, this is Mrs. Simpson, how can I help you". On the other end, the principal stated, "I'm afraid I have some bad news". "Oh no, what has my son done now?" was Marge's response. Homer put down his paper and started to listen in, as this seemed interesting to him. The principal stated, "Your son didn't do anything wrong, at least not this time." Marge then impatiently asked, "Then what in the world is the bad news?". Then he said, "This time it's about your daughter". To that, Marge demanded, "Well, spit it out!" Homer leaned closer to the phone, wanting to know what was going on too. The principal gravely replied, "She has just been attacked by another student, and is being rushed to the hospital." Both Homer and Marge stood there in silent shock for a few seconds, then Marge screamed, "Oh my God! My baby!", before dropping the phone and collapsing into tears. Homer picked up the phone off of the floor and asked the principal, "What should we do, sir?" To that the principal replied, "Well, in this case I would suggest that you two get over to the hospital immediately and see what's going on." Homer said, "Will do, sir" and hung up. Marge calmed down a bit and asked "What do we do now?" Homer replied, "We're going to the hospital to see what's happened. Come on kids, let's go." As he said this he grabbed Harry and Maggie and carried them to the car. He put them in their carseats, and as soon as everyone was buckled in, he pulled the car out of the driveway and speeded to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later, and checked in with the receptionist who then told them where the room was. They got to their room and walked in and saw Lisa in the bed, crying and holding her arm, while Bart was trying his best to console her. Homer noticed this and he asked him, "Boy, why aren't you back at school?" Bart answered his question with, "I'm sorry to cause any problems, but I just couldn't leave her because, because...Then Lisa interrupted and said, "Because I needed him, after all, he's the one who stopped the girl who attacked me and he actually carried me into the ambulance himself". Homer and Marge were simply stunned at this. Marge stated, "Well, that was a very noble thing you did, helping your sister the way you did." Then Bart replied, "Yeah, I guess." Homer responded, "What do you mean, you guess? Don't you realize the good you've done? You saved your sister from the clutches of an evil, malice-influenced girl bent on destruction. Surely you must be proud of that." To that Bart replied, "Well, I just decided that I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't try to stop that girl from attacking Lisa. And I am glad that she is finally safe from that destructive beast of girl." Then Marge asked, "Did you find out what the damage is yet?" To that Lisa said, "Not yet, I got my X-rays done just before you got here." Bart added, "We won't know the results for a little bit longer." Homer impatiently said, "Can't they go any faster on those X-rays? I want to know what's wrong with my little girl now!" Bart replied, "The X-rays can only develop so fast." Lisa added, "We'll know in a few minutes." Just then, the doctor came in. She said, "Make that a few seconds." Homer asked him, "What is your analysis on the situation, doctor?" Then Bart demanded, "Yeah doc, what's wrong with Lisa?". The doctor said, "Well, quite frankly, it's not pretty." Lisa sat up and said, "Well, tell us doctor, no use keeping us waiting." Then another pain spasm hit her and it forced her back down. The doctor explained, "Well, Lisa, according to this X-ray, your left arm is broken in four places and your right leg is broken in three places." Lisa responded with, "She did that much damage?" The doctor said "I'm afraid so." Bart looked at Lisa and told her, "Don't worry, Lisa. If I ever see that girl again, I am going to beat her so bad that she'll forever regret the day she attacked you!" Homer and Marge both gasped in shock. Bart realized what he just said and apologized. Then Lisa asked what would happen now. The doctor told her that they were going to have to put one cast on her arm and another on her leg, since they were obviously both broken. Then Lisa hobbled on her good leg to a wheelchair, then Bart wheeled her to the "casting room", as the staff liked to call it. While the doctors were putting the casts on, Lisa looked at Bart and said to him, "I've just realized that I've never properly thanked you for saving my life this morning" Bart's response was "I only did it because...because...I love you Lisa, and believe me, my life would be like a dark gloomy cloud if you aren't there to brighten it up. Lisa's response was "Oh Bart, I love you too, and trust me, my life also would be pretty empty if you aren't there to fill it up." He said, "I only wish I had stopped that monster of a girl from attacking you sooner." She said, "You did the best you could, and I really appreciate your effort." After the doctors finished the job, he lifted her into the wheelchair and took her to the elevator which took them back down to the first floor. He then wheeled her to the car, where their parents were waiting. He lifted her in, and went outside to put the wheelchair in the trunk, then he climbed in and shut the door, and they drove away. By now it was about 3:00 p.m.

The next day, Bart was waiting outside at the bus stop when he saw Lisa in her wheelchair, pushing herself to the stop. He asked her, "Lisa, what are you doing?" Her response was "Bart, I've decided that I'm going to the graduation ceremony". He was understandably shocked to hear this. He said, "But sis, I don't think you should." She demanded "Well, whyever not?" His repsonse was "I mean after that girl attacked you yesterday, I..I...I just don't want you getting hurt again." To that, she said, "Don't worry, the school called me, and they said she turned herself in and is seeking intense counseling from a trained professional." He replied "Well, that is a relief to hear." Then he asked, "Now are you sure you want to go through with this?" Her answer was, "Yes, I am sure. Besides I'm the school's valedictorian, and I've been waiting for this for three years and I'm not about to lose this opportunity just because someone attacked me." Just then, the bus pulled up, and everyone looked out the window and gasped at the sight of her in the wheelchair, but after she was pulled by the wheelchair lifter into the bus, everyone appaluded for her bravery and her determination in coming. Later at the ceremony, Bart and Lisa took their seats on the stage. Then after a few minutes, the principal walked up to the podium and said "Thank you all for being here tonight to see your kids graduate to high school." After a seemingly never-ending monologue he finally said, "And now without further delay, your valedictorian Lisa Simpson". Everyone applauded wildly as Lisa wheeled her way to the podium. It took about 2 or 3 minutes for the applause to finally die down, after it did she said, "Thank you everyone." After talking a bit about the school's achivements during that year, she changed the tone of her voice and said, "I apologize for you all having to see me like this. You see, I was attacked yesterday. And I might not be here today were it not for the courage of my older brother, I am eternally greatful to him, and I feel it will take me the rest of my life to properly repay him for saving my life." Bart of course turned red and grinned sheepishly as the audience erupted with applause, which showed that they also commended his bravery. Then, at last it was time to hand out the diplomas. Bart and Lisa waited for their turn. The principal called out "Simpson, Bart", then Bart walked up and got his diploma, while the audience applauded enthusiastically. Then the principal said to him, "I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm proud of you, son and I'll miss you.", then they shook hands and he walked to the other end, and waited for his sister. The principal then called out "Simpson, Lisa", then Lisa pushed her wheelchair up to the podium and got her diploma while the audience exploded with applause. Then the principal said to her, "I think I'm going to miss you most of all. After all, you are the youngest valedictorian in Springfield Junior High's history." She shook his hand with her good arm and pushed away her wheelchair. And finally after the last diploma had been handed out, everyone, including Bart and Lisa, followed the school's well-known tradition of throwing their caps in the air, and cheering out "GO SPRINGFIELD!". Lisa wheeled to Bart. Their eyes locked together for a second, then they embraced each other in the moment. The audience saw this and applauded even more. And so wrapped up their last year at Springfield Junior High.


End file.
